1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a microwave oven, and in particular to a structure for mounting a magnetron for a microwave oven which is capable of maximizing the capacity of a cooking chamber based on the entire size of a microwave oven and supplying microwaves in the direction from the bottom surface of the cooking chamber into the interior of the cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The microwave oven is directed to generating microwaves using a magnetron for thereby cooking foods therein. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate the structure of a conventional microwave oven.
As shown therein, in the interior of a cavity 1, a cooking chamber 2 is formed, and a machinery compartment 3 is formed beside the cooking chamber 2.
Major elements are installed in the machinery compartment 3 for an operation of the microwave oven.
In detail, a wave guide member 4 is installed on a lateral surface of the cavity forming one wall of the cooking chamber 2, and a magnetron 5 is installed at a portion of the wave guide member 4.
In addition, a high voltage transformer 6 is installed below the magnetron 5, and a suction guide member 8 is formed beside a back plate 7 of the machinery compartment 3 for guiding an externally sucked air, and a fan 9 is installed beside the suction guide 8.
The fan 9 introduces air from the outside of the machinery compartment 3 into the interior of the machinery compartment 3.
In addition, an air duct 10 is installed on a lateral surface of the cavity 1 in the direction of the machinery compartment 3 for guiding the air from the interior of the machinery compartment 3 into the cooking chamber 2 through the magnetron 5 and the high voltage transformer 6.
In the thusly constituted conventional microwave oven, the magnetron 5 is installed at one side of the wave guide 4 installed on the lateral surface of the cavity 2 in the direction of the machinery compartment 3, so that the microwaves generated by the magnetron 5 are guided by the wave guide member 4 and then are supplied into the interior of the cooking chamber 2 from the lateral surface of the cooking chamber 2.
However, recently, as various types of microwave ovens are disclosed, it is impossible to meet various microwave oven design characteristics based on the conventional magnetron mounting structure in which the microwaves are supplied from only the lateral surfaces of the cooking chamber into the interior of the cooking chamber 2.